


The Wrong Repeated Phrase

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Natasha said love was for children and one time Clint objected to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Repeated Phrase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: [Avengers, any/any, unloved](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/487598.html?thread=72833710#t72833710)
> 
> I saw this prompt and mixed it with [ this song.](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jannarden/unloved.html) I veered away, intimidated, and then circled back to write this.

* * *

The rain was coming in through the broken window the first time she told him that love was for children. He pretended not to hear her.

* * *

He wasn't moving the second time he heard the words. His leg had been shattered by the bullet he'd taken. He was fortunate. It hadn't hit his arm. He could still shoot. He could use his bow. He couldn't do it on his feet, but he could still kill if it was necessary. She watched over him anyway, waiting for him to be able to move so they could leave this place. He didn't know why she said it. He didn't ask.

* * *

He was drunk the third time. His last relationship had failed, and he supposed she thought it was sympathetic of her to say. He didn't agree, and he only didn't hit her because she was his partner.

* * *

He was unimpressed by guns. People who used them didn't have any real talent or skill. Natasha was different. Her skills went far beyond guns. Today they weren't enough. His bow wasn't enough. A lot of innocent people had died.

“Don't say it.”

She frowned.

She did not speak, but somehow he heard the words anyway.

* * *

He was just about done with everything after Loki took him.

“Love is for children.”

She said those words. Not to Clint, but to Loki. They were the last straw.

* * *

“How can you say love is for children?”

“Clint—”

“After our childhoods, how can you _dare_ say that?”


End file.
